L'amitié est ce qu'il y a de plus précieux
by xxxloveItasasu
Summary: Fairy Tail n'est plus. (Lire le prologue pour savoir sinon ça va être spoiler) Plusieurs couples sont aussi prévus.
1. Prologue

_**A écouter en même temps : watch?v=IrD5Ithd5Hc  
**_

_**Cette nouvelle Fanfiction est pour mes amis.**_

_**Vous rappelez-vous notre rencontre ? **_

_**C'était au Soleil Levant. On s'était tous retrouvé grâce à une chose très précieuse : notre passion. Et celle-ci s'est manifestée à partir de ce manga, Fairy Tail.**_

_**Vous rappelez-vous ce qui nous a lié ?**_

_**Happy. La peluche Happy nous a lié dans ces ultimes enlacements.**_

_**Vous rappelez-vous de notre décision du prochain Soleil Levant ?**_

_**On avait décidé de faire un spectacle spécial Fairy Tail. On allait représenter notre amitié. On allait jouer ces personnages qui nous ressemblaient le plus.**_

_**Mais tout ceci est loin maintenant...**_

_**Il n'y a plus de groupe.**_

_**Même presque plus d'amitié.**_

_**Juvia n'est plus que mon ombre désormais !**_

_**Cette Fanfic est pour vous, chers cosplayeurs heureux !**_

_**Nous, les anciens membres de Fairy Tail.**_

_**Nous, qui sommes si éloignés les uns des autres.**_

_**J'espère pouvoir tous nous réunir à travers cette histoire !**_

_**L'histoire de notre amitié...**_

* * *

_Prologue :_

Un soupire.

Pas de lassitude.

Mais de tristesse.

Un regard aussi profond que l'océan recouvert par la douleur.

De longs cheveux blancs.

Un sourire depuis trop longtemps disparu.

**Telle est devenue Mirajane aujourd'hui.**

Elle vit sans réellement en profiter. Elle scrute sans vraiment voir. Elle espère sans vraiment y croire.

_Combien de temps... Combien de temps cela dur-t-il ?_

La grande salle sous ses yeux est vide.

Il semble que ça fait une éternité qu'elle n'a plus vu de monde.

La vivacité de la guilde... Sa bonne humeur... Les quelques bagarres des membres... Les cris... L'harmonie...

Une larme glisse le long de sa joue.

_Combien de temps ? Dis moi, toi là haut, depuis combien de temps nous fais-tu souffrir ainsi ?!_

Tout ce qui représentait la guilde lui manquait. Pourtant... Makarof affirmait que jamais elle ne s'éteindrait ! Il leur répétait que le lien entre les membres était trop fort !

_Pourquoi alors ? Pourquoi ?!_

La guilde est morte. Elle n'est plus rien qu'un tas de cendres emportées par le vent. Tous s'en était allé. Il ne reste plus qu'elle... Elle, sa sœur et son frère. Makarof lui même est parti !

Fairy Tail...

Ce n'est plus qu'un nom.

Un corps sans âme.

Une guilde sans membres.

Fairy Tail...

Que de tristesse dans ces mots.

Fairy Tail...

Il ne reste plus que les souvenirs.

Fairy Tail...

Fairy Tail...

Fairy Tail...

N'EXISTE PLUS !

* * *

_**Personne ne devrait vivre ainsi...**_

_**Voici un avant goût de ma fic.**_

_**Elle n'est pas heureuse, bien au contraire.**_

_**Mais c'est l'histoire de notre groupe aujourd'hui.**_

_**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**_


	2. Chapter 1 : Le retour de Natsu

_**Bonjour chers lecteurs, lectrices et chers amis.**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé mon petit prologue, enfin d'après vos commentaires c'est ce que j'ai compris, et j'ai dans l'espoir que vous aimiez tout autant ce premier cha pitre !**_

_**Merci à **__**GreyFullbuster2a pour ta review. Je te remercie d'être de tout cœur avec moi parce que oui, la plupart des histoires écrites dans cette fic sont vécues et si je l'ai écrite c'est pour essayer d'améliorer les choses à travers mon écriture. Encore merci pour cette gentille review ! **_

_**Merci aussi à Canada's dream. Je suis heureuse de voir que tu es de tout cœur avec moi et que tu crois à la reconstruction de mon groupe. Je croise les doigts pour que ce soit le cas et ne t'inquiète pas, on l'aime toujours Fairy Tail ! Encore merci, merci.**_

_**Enfin... Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

_Chapitre 1 :_

La porte s'ouvre violemment.

Mirajane redresse la tête.

Dehors la lumière est aveuglante, la jeune femme ne peut percevoir la personne juste son ombre. La silhouette dégage une assurance qui lui est très familière. Une aura de détermination entourait le corps de ce drôle de personnage. Mais aucune menace ne provient de son corps, juste l'envie de se battre. Se battre pourquoi ? L'inconnu rentre dans la grande salle vide la guilde.

_IL est de retour..._

Des cheveux roses en épis.

Des yeux noirs brillants d'une volonté peu commune.

Une écharpe blanche.

Le signe de Fairy Tail sur son épaule.

_Natsu..._

Mirajane n'ose pas le croire.

Le dragon slayer marche d'un pas sûr vers elle, son sourire malicieux toujours accroché aux lèvres. Il n'a pas changé. Malgré tout ce temps il n'a pas changé.

**Il est le même Natsu. **

Le jeune homme s'arrête devant son amie.

Dès son entrée, il l'a remarqué. Ce silence comme la mort. Cette salle aussi vide que la guilde. Fairy Tail n'existe donc plus !

Depuis quand cela a-t-il commencé ?

Depuis quand ?

oooo~ooo

FLASH BACK

oooo~ooo

Tout cela avait commencé avec la rupture de Grey et Juvia.

Depuis le temps que la mage de la pluie avait espéré que son aimé soit enfin amoureux d'elle ! Cela avait fini du jour au lendemain, sans explications, sans aucune logique, après un an ensemble !

Ce fut comme un rêve qui s'éteint pour la jeune femme.

Un bien qu'on lui avait arraché.

Son cœur brisé en mille morceaux...

Leurs amis, bien que surpris par cette rupture soudaine, s'étaient promis d'être toujours là pour eux.

On ne laisse pas ceux qu'on aime surmonter sa douleur tout seul ! On les accompagne dans leur peine, on les écoute, on les réconforte et surtout... On leur donne de l'amour !

**.**Natsu... Natsu se souvient de la profonde tristesse que la guilde avait ressentie ce jour là.

Il se souvient de l'état de Grey.

Le mage de glace paraissait toujours froid comme insensible à la rupture. Pourtant il refusait d'adresser la parole à quiconque. Il avait arrêté les missions. Il restait dans la guilde, assit à une table seul, à boire. Il buvait, buvait, buvait, buvait. Ignorant tout autour de lui. Ne faisant même plus attention aux remarques son rival. Il ne lui répondait rien. Il ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Il se moquait même de se battre contre lui. On aurait dit qu'il s'était transformé en son élément : un homme de glace sans émotions.

**.**Natsu se souvient du chagrin de Juvia.

La pluie ne cessait de tomber sur le royaume d'Earthland. Le temps était maussade, d'énormes nuages grisâtres cachaient le soleil, de multitudes goûtes chutaient du ciel. Lors des rares moments où les membres de Fairy Tail voyaient la jeune femme, quand elle ne s'enfermait pas dans sa chambre, il leur semblait que son état s'aggravait. D'énormes cernes encerclaient ses yeux ce qui accentuait l'obscurité de son regard avec la lividité de son visage. Bien que sa peau était déjà pâle, à présent elle était si blanche que quiconque la verrait pour la première fois, il penserait qu'elle était une poupée de porcelaine. Elle avait aussi tellement maigris qu'il semblait impossible qu'elle puisse tenir debout. Ses cheveux bleus avaient tellement poussé qu'ils lui arrivaient à la taille mais c'était comme si elle s'en rendait à peine compte. Elle, qui ne pouvait se passer d'admirer Grey, ne s'apercevait même plus de son existence. Toute sa joie, tout son romantisme avaient laissé la place au désespoir et à la tristesse.

Bien qu'elle ne voulait faire de favoritisme, Erza en voulait énormément à Grey. Il avait provoqué une douleur insurmontable chez une personne aussi fragile que Juvia ! Elle ne pouvait fermer les yeux sur cette réalité !

Celui-ci sentait son regard furieux sur son dos, il fit pourtant comme si il ne s'en apercevait pas. Et cela énerva encore plus Titania.

Cependant un jour identique aux autres, il ne vint plus à la guilde. Les membres pensèrent qu'il était malade sauf qu'ils trouvèrent sa maison vide. Il avait disparu... Ses amis se persuadèrent malgré tout que le mage de glace était peut-être partit en mission tout seul. Mais les jours passèrent. Et il n'était toujours pas revenu...

-On devrait aller demander au maître. Finit par déclarer timidement Wendy lors d'un après-midi alors qu'elle, Natsu, Lucy, Carla et Happy attendaient que le temps passe.

-Demander quoi au maître ? Questionna Mirajane avec son habituel sourire chaleureux tandis qu'elle servait à la table à côté.

-Si Grey est bien partit en mission. Répondit d'un ton blasé Natsu, sa tête posée sur la table.

-Il n'est pas en mission. Fit la jeune serveuse déconcertée.

-QUOI ?! S'exclamèrent l'équipe.

-Je pensais que vous le saviez... Dit embêtée la jeune femme. Grey n'a pas fait de missions depuis des jours.

Un silence suivit sa révélation.

-M... Mais... Murmura perdue Lucy. Mais où est-il alors ?

Mirajane aussi les épaules navrée de ne pas pouvoir les aider. Au même moment, Juvia entra dans la guilde. En l'apercevant, la blondinette vit rouge. Elle se leva d'un coup, faisant sursauter ses amis, puis avança d'un pas furieux vers la pauvre mage d'eau. L'angoisse l'ayant rongé pendant des jours, elle la gifla de toute ses forces.

VLAM !

Le bruit retentit dans la salle, faisant taire tous les convives. Tous les regards étaient sur elles.

Sa main posée sur la marque rouge sur sa joue, les yeux larmoyants, la femme de la pluie fixait sans comprendre son amie qui l'avait frappé sans raisons évidentes.

-C'est de ta faute ! Hurla celle-ci avec toute la colère qu'elle pouvait transmettre. Si tu ne pleurais pas sans arrêt, Grey n'aurait pas culpabilisé et ne serait pas parti !

Évidemment Juvia qui était devenue hypersensible éclata en sanglot. Erza qui venait d'arriver, courra à son secours.

-Laisse Juvia tranquille, Lucy !

-C'est de sa faute ! Tout est de sa faute ! A cause d'elle, Grey...

La constellationniste se tut, des larmes de fureurs apparaissant dans son regard enragé.

-Elle n'y est pour rien ! La défendit avec force Titania. Elle ne lui a pas demandé de partir !

-Si... (La mage blonde essaya de contrôler sa rancœur) Si elle avait été moins accro à lui... Jamais de tout ça ne serait arrivé !

-Qu'as-tu contre elle ? L'attaqua Scarlett. Tu es jalouse ? Après tout, vous étiez plutôt proche Grey et toi...

Lucy rougit de rage. Personne n'avait le droit d'insinuer qu'elle séduisait Grey derrière le dos de sa petite-amie ! PERSONNE ! Même Erza !

Toutes les deux se crièrent dessus, passant du coq à l'âne, voulant déstabiliser, blesser l'autre.

Wendy tenta vainement de les calmer.

-Allons, allons. Sourit-elle avec timidité. Ce n'est pas ça le sujet du problème, non ?

-Oh la ferme Wendy ! Lui lancèrent les deux mages.

La jeune fille se tut, la tête baissée et les yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Jamais on ne lui avait parlé comme ça... Comme un déchet.

-Tu es vraiment affreuse ! C'est pas parce que tu es Titania que tu dois te croire supérieure aux autres !

-Et bien moi au moins je réussis mes missions grâce à mes capacités et non en me trimbalant en mini-jupe devant le client pour qu'il me paye !

C'était la première réelle dispute de la guilde. Chacun des membres s'était placé du côté d'une telle ou d'une telle, et les uns qui souhaitaient les calmer étaient vite rembarrés.

Cela finit en bagarre. Mais pas un bagarre joyeuse. Pas ces bagarres quotidiennes. Non, une véritable bagarre. Ils essayaient de se faire le plus mal possible. On s'exprimait par la violence car les paroles étaient incompréhensible. Il n'y avait pas d'amusement, juste de la colère. Et de l'incompréhension. L'incompréhension face à ce que l'autre pensait de ses amis. On voulait prouver aux autres qu'on savait mieux qu'eux ce qu'était l'amitié. Et pour cela, il fallait les blesser. Car seule la douleur est la solution face à tant d'entêtement.

oooo~ooo

On aurait pu croire qu'après cette bagarre, les tensions se seraient envolées mais elles s'étaient simplement dispersées.

oooo~ooo

Ce fut lors du divorce de Bisca et Alzack que tout s'effondra.

Ils étaient perçus comme le plus beau couple de Fairy Tail, celui auquel on s'y attendait le moins et celui auquel on espérait depuis toujours. Il y avait une incroyable confiance qui régnait entre eux ainsi le moindre souci était vite effacé.

_Sauf celui-là..._

L'histoire était tellement stupide à raconter !

Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que c'était une bêtise pareil qui allait séparé un couple comme le leur !

Selon des rumeurs sans ressources, sujettes à des moqueries et tout autres méchancetés de ce genre Ever Green aurait révélé certains fait très étranges à Bisca au sujet de son mari. Chacun des membres de la guilde savait l'amour sincère qu'éprouvait celui-ci à l'égard de sa femme, cette confession avait donc été ahurissante voir choquante. D'après la mage à lunettes, Alzack aurait tenté de la séduire. Le scandale s'empara de tout Fairy Tail ! Des membres encore rancuniers des méfaits que leur avait fait Ever Green l'accusèrent d'avoir, au contraire, affriolé avec le brun juste pour le plaisir d'avoir à le dénoncer. Bien entendu ce dernier n'avait jamais rien fait avec elle mais ces rumeurs qui lui avaient donné un divorce prématuré avec la femme de sa vie le rendirent amertume. **Jamais il n'avait autant haï quelqu'un qu'Ever Green.**

Au moment où tous apprirent que la jeune femme aux yeux verts n'avait jamais proliféré ces racontar, un doute pesa sur la guilde. Certains étaient persuadés qu'elle avait inventé cette histoire puis qu'elle s'était blanchie pour pouvoir accuser quelqu'un d'autre à sa place. Elle les dégoûtait à avoir gâché son amitié avec Alzack pour le plaisir de répandre la douleur. Ses amis, soit Luxus et Bixrow et Fried et Levy et bien d'autres savaient qu'elle ne ferait jamais ça. Mais le mal coulait déjà dans le sang de Fairy Tail. Enfin se posa la question qui brisa l'harmonie de la guilde : _Qui avait diffusé ces horribles rumeurs ?_

Tous commencèrent à se méfier les uns des autres. Des querelles d'enfance revinrent au sujet, tous se considéraient comme fautif ! Les équipes se fissurèrent, changèrent, disparurent...

Ensuite tous prirent le parti d'un tel ou d'une telle ! Par exemple, Gadjeel était convaincu qu'Ever Green avait pu faire une chose pareille alors Levy, malgré son attirance pour le mage d'acier, la défendit avec forces en déclarant que cela était impossible. Le dragon slayer pour ne pas perdre face affirma que ce ne pouvait être qu'un membre de la guilde. Cependant la jeune femme avait un cœur d'or : elle pouvait voir la bonté et la gentillesse en chacun. Elle protégea de toute son âme chacun d'entre eux de ces accusations non légitimes. Une dispute éclata entre ce semblant de couple, les séparant vigoureusement. Ils ne se reparlèrent plus jamais.

_Plus rien n'avait de sens à Fairy Tail ! _

_Où était passé l'esprit de Fairy Tail ?!_

Finalement, ceux qui n'avaient pas d'opinion souffraient en silence de la division de la guilde.

oooo~ooo

**Kana fut la première à partir.**

Cela s'était passé juste après une de ces violentes bagarres. Elle les avait observé tout le long, un air blasé plaqué au visage alors que ses yeux noisettes brillaient d'une tristesse sans fin. Elle se leva. Puis elle se dirigea lentement vers l'entrée. Natsu la vit. Il s'écria :

-Où vas-tu Kana ?

Tout le monde la fixait, surprit.

-Je m'en vais. Répondit-elle avec froideur.

-En mission ? Questionna le mage du feu en souriant.

-Non.

Un silence suivit sa révélation. Ils attendaient qu'elle leur explique où elle allait dans ce cas.

-Je quitte la guilde.

-QUOI?! Hurlèrent tous les membres abasourdis.

-Non ! Cria en écho le jeune homme aux cheveux roses. Pourquoi ?

Aucune réponse. Kana acheminait vers l'extérieur. Loin d'eux. Natsu senti la rage l'envahi. Il courut vers elle, sa magie de flamme se répercutant dans tout son corps.

-Réponds moi ! Pourquoi tu pars ?!

Kana s'arrêta. Pourtant elle ne se retourna pas.

-Je ne peux pas rester dans une guilde comme ça. Avec trop de tensions.

Sa voix était sèche et chaque mot retentissait en eux comme une gifle.

-Mais non... Tenta de s'expliquer Lucy d'une voix faible.

-Vous vous bagarrez sans arrêt pour des histoires futiles.

-On l'a toujours fait... Répliqua sans y croire Elfman.

-C'est avec haine que vous vous frappez ! Tout ce qui représente la guilde a disparu ! Vous n'êtes pas mieux que Sabertooth ! Tout ça parce que Bisca et Alzack ont divorcé ! Tout ça parce qu'ils ont une version différente des faits ! Vous n'aviez pas à vous mêler de leurs affaires ! Ce sont leurs emmerdes, pas les vôtres ! Je m'en vais... Le temps que vous cessiez de vous comporter en connards !

**Elle n'est jamais revenue.**

Si seulement... Si seulement ils avaient été attentifs à ses paroles.

Après son départ, les choses s'étaient empirées. Tous s'accusaient les uns les autres d'avoir provoqué son déracinement. Et plus le temps passait, plus les membres ne pouvaient discuter sans crier ou utiliser les poings. _Kana avait raison..._ Pensa tristement Lucy. _On est pire que Sabertooth._

Au final, Erza commença à partir fréquemment en mission. Son équipe voulu l'accompagner mais elle refusa. Elle voulait être seule. Loin d'eux tous. Loin de Fairy Tail. Lorsqu'elle revenait en coup de vent à la guilde c'était juste pour choisir une mission. Puis elle ne revient plus.

…...

Jusqu'à un mois plus tard. Sans explication. Elle était juste de retour. Et anéantie... Chaque jour, elle restait assise à une table sans rien faire, muette. Elle souriait sans arrêt. Un sourire vide. Un sourire qui décrivait le malheur qu'elle avait vécu. MAIS LEQUEL ? Elle ne mangeait guère. Et encore moins sa tarte aux fraises ! Elle ignorait les rares chamailleries. Elle ignorait même les violentes bagarres. Son corps se trouvait à la guilde pourtant son esprit était ailleurs. Enfin, elle ne parlait ou plaisantait que lorsqu'on s'adressait à elle. Cela inquiéta ses amis qui ne savaient quoi faire pour la réconforter.

Puis un jour, elle s'en alla. Sans un mot. Tout comme Kana.

Elle avait juste échangé un regard brillant de larmes à Juvia.

Un échange qui avait tout dit à la mage d'eau.

Un échange qui les rapprocha soudainement malgré qu'elle partait.

Une plainte qu'elles seules connaissaient.

oooo~ooo

La guilde commença à se vider petit à petit. Wendy et Carla partirent à leur tour. Elles allaient se rendre quelque part où il n'y aurait pas de peine. Lucy quitta également la guilde, non sans avoir pleuré de désespoir et enlacé ses amis.

Tous les jours, Natsu se rendait au QG solitaire que Mirajane tenait seule, avec de temps de temps l'aide de Lissana, le maître ayant lui-même déserté la guilde pour s'isoler.

oooo~ooo

Enfin, un jour Grey rentra. Natsu ne pourrait oublier l'immense soulagement et bonheur qu'il ressentit ce jour là. Grey était de retour, mais plus morose que jamais. Il avait maigri. Énormément maigri. De gros cernes violets entouraient son regard gris et néant. Il était pâle. Très pâle. Trop pâle. La salamandre avait l'impression de regarder un cadavre.

D'une démarche abattue, le mage de glace passa devant ce dernier, l'ignorant totalement. Son rival posa sa main sur son épaule pour le retenir, l'obliger à se battre contre lui après tant de mois d'absence. Cependant il l'a retira bien vite.

_Depuis quand n'avait-il pas mangé ?_

Grey monta les escaliers, passa une porte puis revint dix minutes plus tard avec un sac sur l'épaule. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée sans faire plus attention à Natsu.

-GREY ! Hurla celui-ci.

L'interpellé stoppa dans son mouvement sans pour autant obliquer vers lui. Le mage du feu avait milles questions à lui poser : _Pourquoi est-il parti ? Où était-il durant tout ce temps ? Est-ce qu'il va bien?Pourquoi est-il revenu ? …_

-Je suis juste venu récupérer quelques affaires. Répondit celui-ci à sa question muette.

Le dragon slayer était perdu. Il s'était passé tellement de choses horribles et incontrôlables ces derniers mois !

-Tu... Tu vas repartir ? Réussit-il à dire.

-Oui... Fit son ennemi.

Natsu serra des poings avec rage, la tête baissée pour empêcher les larmes de venir. Ses yeux lui piquaient. Sans faire plus attention à lui, Grey ouvrit la porte.

-Pourquoi ? Marmonna son ami. Pourquoi tu pars ? Demanda-t-il furieux en relevant la tête.

-Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

-Mais tu ne peux pas quitter la guilde... Et si les autres reviennent...

Le mage de glace voltigea vers lui pour le regarder avec ses yeux de glace. A travers son regard, le jeune homme aux cheveux roses y vit un immense chagrin. Ce déchirement que le brun essayait à tout prix d'enfouir au fond de lui.

-Grandi idiot ! Gronda ce dernier d'un ton menaçant. Il n'y a plus de guilde ! Notre harmonie a été détruite. Notre amitié est en fuite. Nos chemins se sont séparés. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à dépasser tout ça imbécile !

Et sur ces mots, il s'en alla sans un regard en arrière.

oooo~ooo

FIN DU FLASH BACK

_oooo~ooo_

_Ce n'est pas fini..._ Pense Natsu.

Déterminé, il ouvre la bouche et déclare à Mirajane :

-JE SUIS DE RETOUR !

* * *

_**Oui, Natsu est revenu ! Parce que je vous le dis, même si je vais le raconter au deuxième chapitre, mais Natsu est parti lui aussi.**_

_**Bref, j'espère que vous aviez aimé ce chapitre chargé en pessimisme sur pessimisme. Ne soyez pas trop déprimé quand même...**_

_**Que croyez-vous que va faire Natsu ? **_


End file.
